CJ's big betrayal
by ForestLoverGreen
Summary: This story is based on the season finale of Tower Prep. It is almost like the story, but a LITTLE different. Second story I wrote. Rated T just in case. This is a really bad story. In my mind at least.
1. Chapter 1

**I wish I owned Tower Prep, but I don't.**

**This is going to be my second story, but I don't know if I am still good. If you do/don't like it, please tell me. I would like some advice.**

**~llcop6456 **

It was a Monday morning and the gang was at their secret observatory, when Suki's PDA got a message, it said:

_im gng 2 b a bit l8 _

_CJ _

Suki told Ian and Gabe about the message, and they were wondering what she was doing. "What if she's at Headmaster's?" Gabe exclaimed. Ian responded, "I don't think Ceej _ever_ gets in trouble." "Yeah, you're probably right." Gabe said. "I bet she's helping Headmaster!" "Ceej, doing that? She would never betray us. We're her friends." Ian said, shaking his head at Gabe's sentence. "Oh! I just got another text from her!" Suki exclaimed. "What does it say?" Gabe and Ian asked at the same time. "It say's 'I can't meet you there. Got in trouble with Headmaster.'" "WHAT?" Gabe yelled really loudly. "Shhhhh...! Somebody might hear you!" Ian told Gabe. "What I _meant _was how could this happen? CJ at Headmaster's? Our escape plan? This could mess it all up!" Gabe told them, practicly screaming. "Let's see what we can do." Ian said, calmly.

**Hope you liked this chappie! I am basing it off of the season finale episode. Did you like the season finale? I strongly disliked Unnatural History. I will have to start watching it again because Tower Prep and Unnatural History take turns with their seasons. R&R! Also tell me your favorite episode of Tower Prep! I would love to chat with you about it.**

**~llcop6456**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the last chapter was kinda the same as the finale episode. This one should be different. I just literaly broke my back from rock-climbing. It hurts SO MUCH! I can't even move my foot a little to the left because it hurts so much. You guys are lucky I was up to writing and typing.**

**On with the story.**

CJ POV

I was in Headmaster's office, when I texted Suki a message.

_im gng 2 b a bit l8_

_CJ_

I wondered what they probably thought I was doing. But I snapped back to reality, and continued to talk with Headmaster. My dad.

When Suki texted me, my dad took my PDA away from me. He texted something, but I don't know what. We continued talking until suddenly Ian came bursting into the room. He told me we were going to leave and find Gabe, when Headmaster started talking. I don't know what, but it sounded like, "You're not going to this. You're not going to do that." Things like that. Then he said something that really shocked me. He told Ian that if Ian stayed, he would let his daughter go. Ian looked real hard, and after my, "Don't do it"s, he said fine."No!" I screamed. I would not let my best friend/crush stay and let me go. Ian whispered to me, "Don't worry. I got this." "But you don't know my dad. He always fights to get what he wants." CJ answered. "Trust me." Ian replyed.

**Hope you liked it! Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! *singing* This one ended on a cliff hanger I would say, but I might not or I might write another Chapter because I need to keep myself awake to see the ball drop. I don't know! Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! :D**

**~llcop6456**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the next CHAPTER! I wasn't a fan of my last one. Oh well.**

**I DO NOT OWN TOWER PREP OR ANYTHING TO DEAL WITH IT**

**Ian POV**

For me, I was scared. I thought I wouldn't ecsape. But that was the moment. I went to punch Headmaster, but I missed. Before CJ left, I put up a fight with Headmaster. I quickly left with CJ.

We were safe.

**Suki POV**

I met up with Ian and CJ and we went to get Gabe at the observatory. We met up with him, and we went to the kitchen in West Campus. We found a triangle shaped, gated off, tunnel.

**Gabe POV**

I had to help Ian pull the gate thing off. Man, that's hard! We started to climb through. When we got through, we saw a holagram of Whisper. She started to talk about something, but I didn't listen much. I was happy we ecsaped.

**Hope you liked my story/chapter! I think I am done with this story, sooo... yeah. SEE YA!**

**~llcop6456**


	4. Good Bye Fan Fiction

Hi guys. Llcop here. I just wanted to tell you that I am going to quit Fan Fiction. (For now.) I'll make a new account. It's just I want to focus on one story I'm writing. Or finish the ones I started, one-by-one. Thank you so much for listening. And I hope to see you soon.

Toodlez for now,

~~~~ llcop6456

P.S. Look at my profile once in a while. I am going to post the new name of my account there. Thanks.


	5. ZE BIG ANNOUNZEMENT!

**Hey Guys! Llcop6456 here. So, the time has come. I'm going to just change my pen name, and completely edit ALLLLLLLLL of my stories. Stories I am discontinuing:**

(**temporarily**) Fred and George's Ultimate Prank Off War

If I Could Fly

CJ's Big Betrayal

Fireside Stories

(**temporarily**) Mistakenly Broken

_**Also, ze time haz come for ze big annozement.**_

_**Unnatural Happenings at Tower Prep**_

Shall be cotinuzed!

HAZAHHH!

Sorry. Felt like using a cool voice to tell an AWESTRUCKIN' ANNOUNCEMENT! YEAH

Well, for me to continue it, I gottta rewatch it. And since CN discontinued it, I am SO FRUSTRATED!

What we need to do is… Nah I can't make yah guys do that. Well, I've already wrote a thing in the forums telling them they should comtinue some shows. If you could do that, it would be AWESOME!

Just saying.

So, another thing. I AWESTRUKIN' LUV YOU GUYS! 3 I don't go on often, but now that it's FEBRUARY VACATION, I can upload more! OH YEAH! Even though I'll lose my beta reader privilege (I think) I'll be okay. (I was crying when I wrote this *TEAR*) So, all of you who have read this, put this on your profile

**()_()**

**(='O'=)**

**(")_(") I was apart of llcop6456's AWESOMEST ANNOUNCEMENT**

LOL! That was funny. If you want, you can put that on… just sayin'. LOL

So..

Toodelz.

xD


	6. I have a (happy?) announcement

Hey guys! Long time, no… uh… talk through screen? I don't know…. Well. I told you guys (and gals) that I would be editing all of my stories and like republishing or something… Yeah well… I'm not quite into writing as much as I used to be… I'm really into cartooning and comics now. And video games. But after getting lots of email report things that kept saying "_ has added (insert story name here) to their favorites," I remembered, "OMG I COMPLETELY FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EDITING EVERYTHING!" As you can see, I forget things a lot. And I mean A LOT…. So I had this idea…. What if I let _you _write a version of any of my stories? (I'm SOOO creative…) But then… I do want to let you guys to be able to take one of my stories and you can take it and do whatever you want with it, now that I'm not on this as much….

So, I want to let you guys take my story (title if you want) and continue it. Now I'm not saying I'll stop doing this entirely, I just won't do it as often. If you do want to take a story, PM me (I think that's what you call it still… maybe not) and if I say yes, please put like "original fanfic by: ForestLoverGreen" or something like that…

I have to go guys, because I'm actually supposed to be working on an abacus project while I'm actually sitting in an EXTREMELY freezing basement with my dog walking over my keyboard…. So… BAI!

(Toodelz. :D)


End file.
